


A Tale of Love and Lust

by Blackbean



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bored!Brian, Erotica novels, Horny!Brian, M/M, Masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbean/pseuds/Blackbean
Summary: Brian his bored. He finds a cheap erotica novel. Things devolve from there.





	A Tale of Love and Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Maycury  
But not really for maycury week. Just something I had an idea for.

Brian stepped out of the bathroom in only his shorts. A cloud of steam billowed out with him. His hair was still damp from the shower. Roger and Freddie were out tending to the shop, and John was working. Brian didn’t have any classes today so he was all by himself. And bored. He had been cold earlier, so he turned up the heat and took a shower. Now he was pleasantly warm, body flushed from the hot water of the shower. He sighed and threw himself languidly onto the couch.  _ Ouch. _ Brian had landed on something, he sat up, pulling whatever it was from the crack in between the cushions. It was a book. Probably one of Roger’s ‘friends’ had left it. Brian flipped it over.  _ Tales of Love and Lust _ , the cover read. He chuckled, one of those harlequin novels. If you could call the novels. Normally, he would not be caught dead reading a book like it… But he was bored. He lay back down, and began to read. It was a stupid story, really, about a curly haired maiden who is rescued by a dark prince.  _ Boring _ . And there were spelling and grammar errors everywhere. But then things got more... interesting.

_ The prince pushed her back, against the wall. His rose red lips ravished her mouth. Tasting the sweetness of her. She let an unbidden moan fall from her lips, as the prince ran his hands through her messy curls. _

Brian felt his cheeks grow warm. He read on.

_ She lay naked before him. All the soft and supple flesh ripe for the taking. And the prince would take what was his. _

Brian didn’t even notice when his hand had drifted down, palming his hardening cock through his pants.

_ He took his hands from her sweet peach, and replaced it with his throbbing manhood. Thrusting in slowly. The maiden cried out in pleasure as her prince took her. She could feel his love rod deep inside, pulsing with heat. _

Brian threw the book down. The writing was to distracting at this point. He glanced down at his hard on. He still had that to deal with.  _ What the hell _ , he thought, shoving his pants down, hand quickly wrapping around his cock. His eyes closed, teeth biting at his lip, as the pleasure took him. In his mind he imagined a scene, similar to what had played out in the cheap erotica. Except the dark prince was Freddie, and he was the curly haired maiden. 

_ Freddie knelt at his feet, looking up from underneath heavy eyelashes. A too innocent smile played around the singer’s lips, before he took Brian’s cock in his mouth.  _

Brian gasped, flicking his wrist in a perfectly delightful way. He licked his hand and began again.

_ His prince was now beside him, dark eyes alight with lust and something more. They rocked together, grinding flesh against flesh. Both chasing their pleasure. Brian leaned forward, capturing Freddie’s lips with his. _

Brian came with a strangled cry, a broken name on his lips. His chest rose and fell. The curly haired man looked absolutely debauched; Cheeks flushed, lips red from biting them, cum cooling on his smooth stomach.

Brian sighed. He really should stop masturabting to thoughts about his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote those cringing passages from the harlequin book. Lol. It was so cringy.


End file.
